


Dream Girl

by sumerjoy11



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumerjoy11/pseuds/sumerjoy11
Summary: Dakota, now a mutated monster, is unhappy over her new change. Comforting words from her loving boyfriend help her to gain more confidence in herself. Sam/Dakota One-Shot





	Dream Girl

Dakota's beauty had vanished. Due to being exposed to the radiation within an old, abandoned mine, she was now a tall, mutated monster. Her hair was no longer bleach blonde, but now it was lime green and spiky. Her skin tone had changed into a luminous orange color. She now sported a tail, and her eyes were yellow and red. They were no longer the beautiful shade of jade she once possessed.

 

Naturally, anyone would be upset if they were suddenly changed into a savage beast. To say that Dakota was heartbroken over her transformation was a complete understatement. She knew her glamour and fame would spiral down the drain, and no one would want to associate with a repulsive creature like her. 

 

Sitting at the edge of the dock, Dakota gazed down into the water. "Dakota no pretty anymore."

 

The monstrous reflection in the water disintegrated as tears descended into the lake water. Dakota was unsure of what she could've done to deserve this retribution. She was nice to her teammates. At least she thought she was. She even obeyed Chris' orders when she was an intern. Why did this have to happen to her?

 

"Need some company, Dakota?"

 

Dakota turned around to see her beloved Sam standing behind her. She smiled, patting the empty spot next to her.

 

"I was looking everywhere for you. Why are you here by yourself?" Sam inquired as he sat close to her.

 

"Dakota wanted to think."

 

"Think about what?"

 

"About why Dakota no pretty anymore."

 

Sam frowned, feeling sorrowful over the pain his girlfriend was enduring. He knew Dakota felt that being attractive was her number one priority. He knew her life would be altered completely, but had no clue if it would change for the better or for the worse. As he pondered over this, the gamer wrapped an arm around her. "I still think you're pretty."

 

"Dakota no pretty. Dakota ugly! Sam no love Dakota! No one love Dakota!" She shouted as she slapped his arm away.

 

"You're wrong, Dakota!" Sam exclaimed as he turned his body to her, holding her shoulders. "I don't care about looks when it comes to being in a relationship. Monster or not, you'll always be my dream girl."

 

"Sam think Dakota is.....pretty?"

 

"I think you're more than pretty." Sam grinned. "You're hot!"

 

The frown on Dakota's face softened into a smile. She giggled into her hand, blushing lightly. She never thought in her wildest dreams that she would fall in love with such a geek. "Dakota love Sam."

 

"Sam love Dakota," the gamer said as he leaned up, planting a kiss upon Dakota's cheek, which triggered the blush on her cheeks to darken.

 

"Sam missed," Dakota said, smiling shyly.

 

"Huh?"

 

"Sam missed," she repeated before wrapping her arms around him, pulling him into a kiss.

 

Dakota's thoughts on Sam being disgusted with her over her mutation disappeared. She knew he loved her for who she was, and not just for her appearance. Falling in love with a nerd was the last thing this fame monger imagined would happen to her, but Sam was the best thing that she ever could call hers. She was proud to be his dream girl.

**Author's Note:**

> These are not my characters. 
> 
> Sam & Dakota/Total Drama: Revenge of the Island © Fresh TV


End file.
